A la recherche du passé
by emaly
Summary: Emma, jeune orpheline française, part faire sa septième année à Poudlard pour retrouver la trace de ses parents. Elle y rencontre les maraudeurs mais aussi découvre son lourd héritage...
1. Le départ

Chapitre 1

Emma regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre les enfants jouer dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Les petites filles faisaient de la corde à sauter tandis que les garçons se chamaillaient pour une raison ou une autre. D'autres (ceux qui étaient punis) étaient dans le petit jardinet et aidaient les surveillants à arroser les plantes. Les plus grands restaient dans un coin, formant un cercle et discutant avec des airs de conspirateurs. Puis, il y avait le souffre douleur. Celui qui se faisait toujours gronder, il était le dos tourné contre le mur attendant la fin de sa punition. Aujourd'hui, il avait refusé de donner son chocolat (une denrée si rare à l'orphelinat) à Marc. Celui qui, du haut de ses 14 ans, faisait régner la terreur auprès de tous, les plus jeunes comme les plus grands. Il était sans pitié. Même elle qui venait d'avoir 17 ans était obligée de le respecter. Il faut dire qu'être le chouchou des surveillants aidait beaucoup. Emma avait refusé une fois de s'incliner sous son autorité. Elle avait été sévèrement punie et depuis n'avait plus jamais essayé de lui tenir tête.

Elle détestait l'orphelinat. Heureusement, elle n'y restait que pour les vacances d'été. En effet, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 11 ans, elle reçut la visite d'une étrange femme. Celle-ci était très grande, on pourrait même la qualifier de géante. Elle disait s'appeler madame Maxime et être directrice d'une école, une école un peu particulière, une école de magie du nom de Beauxbâtons. Emma éclata de rire lorsqu'elle entendit ça.

-Vous apprenez aux élèves à faire des tours de magie.  
-En quelque sorte. Mais il faut que tu saches Emma que tous les élèves de l'école sont des sorciers.  
-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont nés avec des pouvoirs magiques ? demanda Emma croyant à une bonne blague de Marc.  
-Oui et toi aussi tu en as.  
-Mais bien sur j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Je peux soulever cette armoire (Emma montra une armoire en acier dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes ses affaires. Elle supposa qu'elle était suffisamment lourde pour que Marc ne puisse pas la soulever même avec l'aide des ses accolites) juste par la pensée.  
-Pas par la pensée mais avec une baguette magique et une formule bien adaptée et tu sauras le faire, dit Madame Maxime en secouant sa baguette, récitant un mot incompréhensible et l'armoire se souleva du sol.

Emma fut très impressionnée et commença à se rendre compte de la vérité.

"Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé des choses étranges lorsque tu étais plus jeune ?", lui susurra la géante.

Alors Emma se souvint effectivement d'évènements inexplicables lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Un jour, une sortie dans une base de loisirs avait été organisée. La base de loisirs ne se trouvant pas à proximité de l'orphelinat, ils avaient donc prit un bus. Tous les enfants se précipitaient et se bagarraient pour monter à l'arrière. Emma trouva une place vers le milieu du bus contre la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours été un peu "sauvage" et même petite elle évitait les autres. Assise dans son coin, elle regardait défiler le paysage et voyait refléter dans la vitre une petite fille à la peau assez blanche aux cheveux mi-longs noirs, avec des yeux d'un vert éclatant et quelques tâches de rousseur. On aurait presque dit une poupée en porcelaine.

Lorsque soudain elle aperçut une tête blonde apparaître derrière son reflet. Ce n'était autre que Nathan qui voulait lui demander de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle accepta et tenta tant bien que mal de replonger dans ses pensées. Mais c'était impossible, Nathan n'arrêtait pas de parler. Emma était très agacée et n'espérait qu'une chose qu'il se taise. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il comprenne, ne le regardant pas et posant son regard sur la route qui défilait au travers de la fenêtre. Tout à coup, il y eut un silence. Nathan avait-il compris et s'était tu ? Elle se retourna et découvrit Nathan qui essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il paraissait complètement affolé et elle aussi. Cependant les surveillants ne s'aperçurent de rien.

Une fois arrivés à la base de loisirs, Nathan ne parlait toujours pas et il évitait Emma. Elle était tout de même un peu contente car Nathan l'énervait particulièrement. Elle ne se joignit pas aux autres enfants qui jouaient au ballon dans la zone de jeu mais préféra s'installer près d'un arbre. Nathan quand à lui avait retrouvé la parole et était parti rejoindre les autres.

Lorsque subitement apparut un serpent. Etonnamment il ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle avait la sensation d'avoir un lien avec lui. Elle lui demanda de s'éloigner avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence et ne veulent le tuer. Curieusement il s'éloigna et elle crut entendre dans un sifflement "Tu as raison. Au revoir petite humaine."

D'autres petits événements semblables avaient eu lieu mais celui-ci était ancré dans sa mémoire c'était la première fois que cela lui était arrivé.

-Vous avez raison il m'est arrivé des choses inexplicables, dit Emma de retour de ses pensées.  
-Eh oui ! Et tu es acceptée à Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie. Voici la liste de fourniture.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de parchemin sur lequel Emma pouvait lire des titres de livre mais aussi un chaudron, des potions, un télescope et des tas d'autres objets étranges.

-Est-il possible de trouver tout ça en France ? Et je n'ai pas d'argent, comment ferais-je pour…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'école prévoit une bourse spéciale pour les élèves comme toi. Sinon pour ce qui est de trouver tout ces objets, ils se trouvent tous à Paris quand on sait où aller, interrompit Madame Maxime en souriant, voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne pour faire tout ces achats ?  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire si vous m'indiquez clairement comment m'y rendre. L'orphelinat se trouve dans la banlieue proche de Paris, il me suffira de prendre le métro.

Madame Maxime lui indiqua donc le trajet. Il fallait se rendre dans un restaurant du nom de Délices mystérieux qui de l'extérieur avait l'air délabré et aucun Moldu ("des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques" avait répondu Madame Maxime à l'interrogation d'Emma) ne s'y intéressait.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle pourra s'apercevoir qu'il était très richement vêtu, tout était doré et très raffiné. Emma devait ensuite se diriger vers une deuxième pièce au fond de l'entrée.

Arrivée dans cette pièce, elle verrait une grande étagère avec vingt tiroirs disposés sur cinq étages possédant tous une clé.

Elle devra tout d'abord ouvrir le deuxième tiroir en partant de la gauche et sur l'étage trois, le laisser ouvert. Puis celui à sa droite et celui d'après. Ensuite la même chose mais à l'étage un et après à l'étage cinq. Pour finir, il suffit d'ouvrir le deuxième tiroir en partant de la gauche et sur l'étage deux et de l'étage quatre. Cette combinaison permettra de former un E. L'armoire s'ouvrira sur la rue de l'Etonnement (rebaptisée ainsi parce que l'ancien nom laissait un peu à désirer: rue des sorciers. De plus c'est la première rue magique que voient les jeunes sorciers et ils en sont toujours tout étonnés).

Emma n'avait plus qu'à chercher les magasins dont elle avait besoin. Cependant elle devait aller en premier lieu à la banque des sorciers Montrésor où un compte avait été créé spécialement pour elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit la rue de l'Etonnement et où elle acheta toutes ses fournitures pour la rentrée du premier septembre. Et elle vécut six merveilleuses années dans l'école de magie.

Elle était maintenant prête à entamer sa septième année. Mais elle n'allait pas la faire à Beauxbâtons cette année mais à Poudlard. En effet, elle avait décidé de retrouver ses parents. Elle qui avait été abandonnée depuis la naissance ou presque. Les surveillants ne savaient pas exactement son âge, quelques mois tout au plus lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvée sur les marches de l'orphelinat entourée d'un linge avec une bague. Cette bague était en or, sertie d'une pierre noire et frappée d'un triangle, d'un rond et d'un trait. Glissé à l'intérieur de cette bague se trouvait un morceau de parchemin roulé avec écrit en anglais :

"Cette enfant se nomme Emma,  
Je vous la confie car elle sera plus en sécurité avec vous.  
Cordialement,  
Marian G."

Avec ce seul indice Emma n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller en Angleterre sur les traces de ses parents. Après un an de discussion avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Dumbledore et la directrice de l'orphelinat, elle réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de finir sa scolarité en Angleterre. Elle allait se rendre dans un orphelinat à Londres où elle passerait le reste de l'été (c'est-à-dire une semaine) avant la rentrée du premier septembre. Elle pourrait d'ailleurs faire les achats de ses livres et autres fournitures sur le chemin de Traverse qui se trouvait non loin de son nouveau logement.


	2. L'Angleterre

Chapitre 2

La directrice de l'orphelinat, Madame Dupont, avait décidé d'accompagner Emma en avion jusqu'à l'orphelinat de Londres. Madame Dupont était très amie avec Mrs Chesterfield, directrice de l'orphelinat anglais et cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

Le voyage en avion fut très éprouvant pour notre jeune héroïne, elle préférait largement monter sur un balai plutôt que de rester enfermée pendant 1h30 dans une "boîte à sardine". De plus, le temps était exécrable et on ne pouvait observer depuis le hublot que des nuages noirs. Une fois arrivées à l'aéroport et après avoir pris leurs bagages, elles se dirigèrent vers le hall à la recherche de la directrice anglaise.

Soudain, Emma aperçut une énorme dame de taille moyenne se diriger vers elles. Elle portait un ensemble rose bonbon, sa tête ressemblait à un crapaud. Ses cheveux noir était attachés en chignon et elle avait des yeux marrons. Elle marchait difficilement sur ses talons aiguilles rose foncés qui vacillaient sous son poids. Madame Dupont se précipita dans ses bras dès qu'elle la reconnut et vint le moment des embrassades et des questions de politesse. C'était un drôle de spectacle que de voir Madame Dupont dans les bras de Mrs Chesterfield. La française était grande de taille et très menue. Avec ses cheveux blonds laissés détachés autour de son visage et ses yeux bleus, elle était belle et ne faisait pas son âge. Elle portait un ensemble noir et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Une fois les présentations faites, elles se rendirent à l'orphelinat.

Il était beaucoup plus petit que celui de Paris mais l'état d'esprit entre les enfants semblait toujours le même : le chef, ses esclaves et le bouc émissaire. Sa chambre était très petite et elle la partageait avec trois autres filles. Mais comme elle y séjournerait peu, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Obtenir la permission de se rendre au chemin de Traverse fut plus difficile que de venir vivre en Angleterre ! En effet, Mrs Chesterfield qui paraissait charmante avec son amie Madame Dupont ne le fut plus dès le départ de celle-ci. Elle adorait monter les enfants les uns contre les autres. Leurs faire rapporter les petits méfaits qui se faisaient en échange de friandises ou de faveurs. Ses punitions pouvaient être du simple copiage de lignes à l'emprisonnement au pain et à l'eau dans une cave pendant deux jours. Emma découvrit bien vite que pour obtenir un laissez-passer dehors, il fallait dénoncer. Mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'univers impitoyable de l'orphelinat. Quelle soit nouvelle n'arrangeraient pas les choses mais bien au contraire, les empirait.

Il restait deux jours avant la rentrée et elle n'avait toujours pas pu faire ses courses. Après réflexion, elle s'aperçut que c'était les deux deniers jours de sa vie dans un orphelinat. En effet, elle aurait la majorité Moldu au cours de son année à Poudlard. Donc au pire si elle dénonçait quelqu'un ils n'auraient pas beaucoup le temps de se venger… Elle détestait devoir faire ça. L'occasion se présenta plus tard dans la journée lorsqu'elle surprit une de ses camarades fouiller dans ses affaires et lui voler un de ses rares colliers ! Elle n'eut alors aucun remords à aller voir Mrs Chesterfield. Cette dernière la fit assoir sur un gros fauteuil rouge très confortable et lui offrit une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

Que vous arrive-t-il mon enfant ?

On m'a volé un de mes colliers.

Savez-vous qui est ce voleur ? Servez-vous de gâteau.

Je soupçonne Jenna, une de mes camarades de chambre, Madame.

Vous soupçonnez ou êtes sur ? Attention selon la réponse que vous me donnerez à cette question je serai impitoyable avec cette jeune fille et très reconnaissante envers vous.

… J'en suis sûr, dit Emma en baissant la tête et rougissant de honte.

Voilà qui est très bien, s'exclama la directrice toute souriante, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ou d'aller quelque part ?

En faite je voudrais me rendre à Londres pour acheter mes fournitures de rentrée.

D'accord, vous pouvez y aller.

Sur ce elle écrivit quelque chose sur un papier, le signa et le donna à Emma en l'invitant à partir. Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle partit en courant sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle arriva sans encombre dans la grande rue passante des sorciers, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un parchemin lui indiquant le trajet. Elle pu faire toutes ses emplettes. Il ne lui restait que son uniforme à acheter. Elle entra dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un, une dame et son fils. La vendeuse prenait les mesures du jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge d'Emma. La dame la regarda étrangement et lui dit :

"Ne serais-tu pas la fille de Marian, Marian Griffin ? Tu lui ressemble étrangement… Excepté la couleur des cheveux"

Emma ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, serait-ce le nom de famille de sa mère ?

" Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, ça fait plus de 30 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue ta mère. Dis lui que Daisy Lewis ou plutôt Walker serait ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles." Continua la dame sans attendre la réponse d'Emma. La vendeuse tendit l'uniforme du garçon à sa mère et ils partirent tout deux sans ajouter un mot. Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille restée seule pour lui prendre ses mesures.

De retour à l'orphelinat, elle eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que personne n'était au courant de sa dénonciation. Elle put ainsi faire tranquillement ses bagages. Cela fut d'ailleurs très rapide puisqu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien défait. Tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle l'emmenait avec elle.

Le soir, elle se coucha en même temps que tout le monde c'est-à-dire à l'extinction des feux mais elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. De nombreuses questions sans réponse la faisaient se tourner et retourner dans son lit. La dame, Mrs Lewis, avait parlé d'une Marian Griffin. Est-elle sa mère cette Griffin ? Tout semblait correspondre, elle connaissait le prénom Marian et elle savait que son nom de famille commençait par G. Pourquoi pas Griffin ? En plus, elle lui ressemblait. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir poursuivre ses recherches. Peut-être allait-elle enfin retrouver sa mère, qui lui expliquerait tout : les raisons de son abandon, du danger qu'elle, Emma, encourait.

Quand enfin elle réussit à s'endormir, Emma fit un cauchemar. Elle voyait Mrs Lewis lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Marian Griffin. Puis son fils se mettait à rire et lui répéter : " Tu n'as pas de mère, pauvre petite". Puis le cauchemar changea. Elle se trouva sur le quai d'une gare entre la voie neuf et dix. Sur son billet, il y avait écrit voix 9 ¾. Elle cherchait désespérément comment accéder au quai sans succès. Lorsque soudain, elle aperçut une jeune femme. Elle avait de long cheveu roux. Cependant Emma avait du mal à voir son visage, il restait flou mais on devinait de beaux yeux verts. Cette jeune femme lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, puis la rousse disparut derrière une barrière entre deux panneaux indiquant les voies 9 et 10.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Le réveil d'Emma sonna et elle se réveilla en sursaut avec un vague souvenir d'une femme aux cheveux roux et d'un train. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, elle devait prendre le Poudlard Express qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard. La gare de King Cross ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'orphelinat et elle put donc s'y rendre à pied. Une fois arrivée la bas, elle regarda son billet : voie 9 ¾. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avança donc tranquillement dans la gare à la recherche de son quai.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas de voie 9 ¾ ! Il y avait bien une voie 9 et 10 mais entre les deux… Puis elle se souvint de son rêve. Elle regarda la barrière et comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle devait faire : foncer dessus et elle trouverait son quai. Ce qu'elle fit sans ressentir aucune crainte : elle savait que c'était ça. Elle avança tranquillement vers la barrière et la traversa sans difficulté. Elle fut émerveillée d'apercevoir un nouveau quai rempli de sorciers de tout âge. Les parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants et leurs faisaient leurs dernières recommandations, quant aux enfants ils allaient rapidement rejoindre leurs amis. Les plus jeunes restaient attachés à leurs parents et versaient quelques larmes. Derrière tout ce monde se trouvait le Poudlard Express fumant et prêt à partir. Emma monta rapidement dans le premier wagon alors que l'on entendait les sifflements annonçant le départ imminent du train.


	3. Poudlard

Chapitre 3

Il n'y avait aucune place de libre.

Emma remontait le train à la recherche d'une mais n'en trouvait pas. Ce n'est qu'arrivée au dernier compartiment du dernier wagon qu'elle en trouva son bonheur. Le compartiment était occupé uniquement par trois jeunes hommes du même âge qu'Emma.

L'un avait les yeux gris, les cheveux bruns et un sourire charmeur. Il était très grand. Un autre avait les yeux noisette, ses cheveux noirs, très ébouriffés, se dressait en épi à l'arrière de sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il ne se coiffait jamais. Il portait des lunettes qui, ajoutés à son charme, le rendaient irrésistible. Ces deux garçons étaient très beaux et Emma devinait qu'ils devaient être très courtisés par les filles. Le dernier quand à lui était petit, avait les yeux minuscules et humides. Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un rat avec son nez pointu. Emma entra timidement et demanda si elle pouvait s'installer. Les deux garçons charmeurs lui sourirent et l'invitèrent à s'assoir.

Le garçon aux lunettes l'aida à poser sa valise dans le porte bagage et engagea immédiatement la conversation.

-Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue.

- Oui, répondit Emma.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas l'âge d'être en première année, répondit immédiatement le grand garçon venu se joindre à la conversation.

- Non, je viens de Beauxbâtons. Je rentre à Poudlard pour la septième année.

- Tu n'as pratiquement pas d'accent, dit le jeune homme à la tête de rat.

-Merci.

- On a oublié de se présenter. Je m'appelle James Potter, dit le garçon aux lunettes, et voici Sirius Black, continua-t-il en montrant le grand garçon, et Peter Pettigrow, conclut-t-il en montrant le dernier garçon.

- Et moi c'est Emma Gérard.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard pour ta dernière année ? s'enquit Sirius sous le regard approbateur de James.

- Je suis venue en Angleterre pour retrouver mes parents.

-Tu es orpheline ?

-Oui, j'ai été abandonnée lorsque j'étais petite. La seule chose qu'il me reste c'est une bague et un bout de papier sur lequel est écris un mot en anglais. Comme j'ai atteint ma majorité dans le monde magique, j'ai pu obtenir l'autorisation exceptionnelle de Dumbledore et de Madame Maxime de me rendre à Poudlard.

- Alors …

James fut interrompu par l'arrive d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il regarda intrigué la sublime jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs de jais, aux formes parfaites et aux splendides yeux verts.

-Salut Remus, qui sont les nouveaux préfets cette année ? Histoire qu'on sache qui embêter, dit James en souriant.

-Je te présente Emma Gérard, dit Sirius sans attendre de réponse de la part de son ami, elle rentre en dernière année à Poudlard, elle vient de Beaux bâtons. Et Emma, voici Remus Lupin, le dernier de notre bande. Il est aussi le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

-Ravis de faire ta connaissance, dirent Emma et Remus en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

-Vous êtes tous les quatre en dernière année à Gryffondor ?

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Sirius et James.

-Sais-tu déjà dans quelle maison tu seras ? demanda Remus.

-Non pas encore, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je le saurai en même temps que les premières années.

La discussion allait de bon train entre les quatre jeunes, Peter se contentait de rire et d'acquiescer lorsque qu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle avait des cheveux roux et épais, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux verts en amandes. Emma était impressionnée par sa beauté. James passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha tout souriant de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Lily Jolie, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir après ces deux long mois sans ta présence.

-Arrête Potter avec tes phrases idiotes. Je suis venue voir Remus, il y a une dispute entre deux troisièmes années de Gryffondor et je n'arrive pas à les arrêter.

Le préfet partit avec la jeune fille immédiatement. A son départ, il flottait une odeur de vieux livres, mélangé avec de la rose. Remus les rejoignit un peu plus tard et le reste du trajet se fit sans incident. A l'approche de Poudlard, ils mirent tous leurs robes de sorciers.

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein et une fois les portes ouvertes, un flot d'élèves descendit en se bousculant, riant et criant. Emma réussit à se faufiler et rejoindre un groupe de première année qui s'était formé autour d'un homme géant qui appelait tous les nouveaux à le rejoindre.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, ils montèrent dans une barque et traversèrent le lac. Face à eux se tenait le somptueux château de Poudlard. La jeune fille était impressionnée par la grandeur du bâtiment. C'était un immense château hérissé de tours pointues, perché au sommet d'une montagne et de l'autre côté du grand lac noir. Une fois arrivés, les élèves furent conduits à l'intérieur du château où on les fit attendre dans le hall. Il était tellement grand qu'on pourrait y faire tenir une maison entière et le plafond était si haut qu'il en était invisible. Les élèves pouvaient voir dans les murs des niches creusées dans lesquels se trouvaient de grand sabliers tous vides surmontés chacun d'un blason différent. Certainement, ceux des maisons se dit Emma.

Notre orpheline sentait l'anxiété des jeunes élèves qui inventaient les pires défis pour la sélection des maisons. Une dame habillée d'une robe de sorcier verte fit son apparition et invita les enfants à rentrer. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle où quatre grandes tables étaient alignées et où se tenait des élèves. En face se trouvait une table où était assis les professeurs. Le ciel était magique et reproduisait ce qu'on voyait à l'extérieur : un beau ciel étoilé. Emma se sentait dévisagée plus que les autres (elle les dépassait tous) et regardée avec étonnement. Ils se regroupèrent devant la table des professeurs après avoir longé les grandes tables. Emma aperçut James, Peter, Remus et Sirius lui faire de grands signes de la main depuis un coin de la salle. Devant celle des professeurs se tenait un vieux chapeau sale, et rapiécé posé sur une chaise. Au plus grand étonnement des premières années il se mit à s'animer et chanter. 

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers:  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris._

_Et les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre leurs amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heure de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies  
Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat:  
Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.  
Cependant, devant les forces puissantes et hostiles_

_En ces temps difficiles_

_De tous nous unir contre elles  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_Maintenant que la répartition commence_

Une fois sa chanson terminait, il redevint un objet inanimé et la dame en vert prit une liste et annonça aux élèves qu'une fois appelés ils devraient s'assoir sur la chaise et poser le choixpeau sur leur tête. La première personne à être appelée fut Adam Arisson. Il s'avança timidement vers le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes il annonça _Serdaigle_. Adam se dirigea vers la table qui avait applaudi et s'assit tout souriant. Une suite d'élèves furent appelé jusqu'à..

Emma Gérard.

Elle avança sûr d'elle vers le choixpeau sans faire attention aux regards que les autres élèves lui portaient et le posa sur sa tête. Elle entendit une voix lui parler.

-Etrange, très étrange…

-Qui y a-t-il d'étrange ? se demanda Emma

-Il se trouve jeune fille que vous êtes l'exact moitié entre deux maisons et qu'il m'est impossible de choisir. C'est la première fois de toute mon existence que je croise une conscience comme la vôtre. Gryffondor serait très bien : vous êtes très courageuse mais en même temps vous avez énormément d'ambition, Serpentard serait parfait pour vous mener vers le chemin de la grandeur.

-Gryffondor me plaît, dit Emma en pensant à ses nouveaux amis

-Très bien, si c'est comme ça… _Gryffondor_

Emma se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Gryffondors où elle s'assit auprès des quatre garçons qui lui firent une place. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards haineux que lui jetaient certaines filles. Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

" Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire. Bon appétit. "

Il claqua des mains et les assiettes et plateaux se remplir de victuailles sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma et des premières années.

La jeune française se tenait entre Remus et une fille du nom de Kate Harris. Emma appréciait cette dernière. Elle aimait son franc parlé et son caractère un peu rebelle. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, coupés courts comme un garçon, des yeux bleus et un nez fin qui lui donnait un charme peu commun. Elle remarqua souvent le regard de Remus posé sur Kate.

Tu sais que Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow sont surnommés les maraudeurs ? James et Sirius sont les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard.

J'ai de la chance de les avoir rencontrés alors.

Fais attention, beaucoup de filles sont extrêmement jalouses et sont capables des pires choses pour se venger.

Elles n'ont aucune chance face à moi, dit Emma déterminée.

Kate la regarda sans comprendre sa dernière phrase mais n'ajouta rien.

Une fois le ventre d'Emma plein, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et claqua des mains. Tous les mets disparurent.

"Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, cette année nous avons la chance d'avoir une élève de Beauxbâtons qui vient faire sa septième année ici."

Les maraudeurs applaudirent bientôt suivit par les Gryffondors et tous les élèves.

" Nous accueillons aussi cette année notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal M. Turner."

Les élèves applaudirent poliment.

"Il change tous les ans. Le poste est maudit", glissa Kate à Emma.

"Le concierge M. Rusard m'a rappelé de vous dire qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs et de se promener pendant la nuit. La forêt interdite est interdite à TOUS les élèves."

Dit-il en jetant un regard aux quatre maraudeurs.

"La liste de toutes les interdictions est situé devant le bureau de M. Rusard."

Il prit un air sombre.

"Je dois aussi vous parler de l'importance d'unir nos forces contre les forces des ténèbres. Bien plus encore que Lord Voldemort," un frisson parcourut les élèves et les professeurs mais Dumbledore continua imperturbable "est au plus haut de sa puissance et que le seul moyen de le vaincre est la bonne entente entre les maisons". Il regarda les Serpentards et s'aperçut que certains riaient. "Sur ceux, bonne nuit à tous et j'espère que cette année à Poudlard vous plaira."

Il se rassit et regarda les élèves se lever et suivre leurs préfet dans un grand brouhaha. Il observa la jeune française à la recherche de ses parents. Elle passa près de lui et il aperçut une bague autour de son doigt qui lui était vaguement familière. Il remonta dans son bureau l'air pensif.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre et allongée sur son lit, Emma s'endormit.


	4. Début à Poudlard

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Emma fut réveillée très tôt par un bruit qui se voulait être silencieux. Quelle heure était-il ? 2h. Elle aperçut un elfe de maison qui nettoyait. Elle se demanda pourquoi il lavait alors que les élèves n'avaient pas eu le temps de salir et se rendormit aussitôt.

A son réveil le matin, elle ne se souvint plus de cet elfe de maison. Elle descendit avec Kate prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle et s'installèrent avec les maraudeurs. Le professeur McGonagall passa distribuer à tous les élèves leurs emplois du temps. Emma s'aperçut qu'elle suivait pratiquement tous les mêmes cours que Kate et les maraudeurs. Au moins, elle ne se perdrait pas pour trouver ses cours. Le premier était un double cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Kate et Emma arrivèrent juste à l'heure et durent se séparer car toutes les places étaient prises. Elle s'assit à côté de Lily, à qui elle n'avait en vérité jamais parlé.

Bonjour, dit Emma en s'installant à côté de Lily.

Bonjour, répondit Lily sans jeter un coup d'œil à sa voisine car le professeur Slughorn venait de faire son apparition.

Bonjour, bonjour mes très cher élèves. Pour bien commencer l'année, j'ai décidé de faire un petit jeu. Devant moi se trouve quatre potions différentes. Est-ce quelqu'un peut me citer une des potions.

La main de Lily se leva immédiatement.

Oui mademoiselle Evans ?

La potion tout à droite est du Polynectar. Elle permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui à partir du moment où l'on possède un cheveu ou un ongle de la personne.

Très bien Miss Evans, je vous reconnais bien là, dit-il en souriant, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Lily se sentait très fière et après un grand sourire au professeur, elle jeta un coup d'œil de victoire à Emma. Cette dernière la trouvait ridicule et ne comprenait pas très bien son attitude. La jeune française connaissait le nom de toutes ces potions mais ne désirait absolument pas participer. Un garçon leva la main.

Oui monsieur Lewis.

Emma reconnut le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

La potion à côté du Polynectar est la goutte du Mort Vivant. C'est un somnifère tellement puissant que s'il est mal préparé, il peut endormir à tout jamais celui qui la boit.

Bravo, vous m'étonnez beaucoup Mr Lewis. 10 points pour Poufsouffle.

Ce fut au tour de James de lever la main.

Mr Potter ?

La potion de gauche est la potion d'Amortentia. C'est un des plus puissant filtre d'amour. On le reconnait grâce à sa couleur nacrée. Elle a une odeur différente pour tout le monde. Moi je sens l'odeur des vieux livres mélangée avec la délicate odeur de la rose, ajouta-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily qui lui jeta un regard mauvais et Slughorn éclata de rire.

Je ne suis pas du tout étonné de vous voir deviner ce chaudron Mr Potter, 10 points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor.

Un grand silence se fit dans la classe. Personne ne savait qu'elle était la dernière potion. Elle était visqueuse avec une couleur vert crapaud, aucune odeur ni aucune fumée ne sortaient du chaudron. Le professeur Slughorn regardait tour à tour les meilleurs élèves : Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, un garçon aux cheveux longs et sales et aux yeux noirs dont le visage était cireux et pâle dont elle apprit plus tard qu'il s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Personne ne connait cette dernière potion ? demanda le professeur désespéré.

C'est un élixir Cérébral de Baruffio. Il permet d'augmenter la concentration, dit Emma tranquillement, sans avoir demandé la parole.

C'est exact Mademoiselle…

Gérard, professeur.

Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Il regardait Emma avec une sorte d'admiration. Il se demandait si elle n'allait pas bientôt rejoindre son club. Lily jeta un regard noir à Emma. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette nouvelle !

Bien. Vous allez maintenant fabriquer la potion de Pimentine. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'elle permet de faire ? Lily leva son bras comme on lance un sort de défense et le professeur lui fit signe de parler.

Elle lutte conte le rhume mais ses effets secondaires sont plutôt désagréables. Elle fait fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures.

C'est exact. Vous allez fabriquer cette potion. Celui ou celle qui l'aura le mieux réussit obtiendra un flacon de l'élixir Cérébral de Baruffio.

Les élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail. Bientôt, on voyait de la fumée s'élever de plusieurs chaudrons et une odeur de chaussettes sales emplit la salle. Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mettait en jeu une potion aussi facile à réaliser.

A la fin du cours, le professeur de potion leur dit à tous d'arrêter et passa dans les rangs. Au grand étonnement d'Emma, très peu d'élèves avaient dépassé la moitié de la fabrication. Lily, James, Sirius et Rogue avait pratiquement fini. Emma l'avait terminée. Sa potion avait une belle couleur rose pâle et une fumée blanche s'échappait du chaudron.

Très jolie miss Gérard. J'ai un petit rhume en ce moment. Voyons voir si elle marche.

Il avala une louche de la potion d'Emma. Ses oreilles se mirent à faire de la fumée.

« Parfait ! Vous gagnez l'élixir, dit le professeur en tendant une fiole à Emma, le cours est terminé. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferait deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les effets du Pimentine mal préparé. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent. Lily était très en colère contre Emma, elle ne supportait pas que cette étrangère soit meilleure qu'elle !

Les quatre maraudeurs et Kate vinrent la rejoindre et la félicitèrent. Kate se sépara du groupe pour aller à son cours de divination. Les autres étaient en pause jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils décidèrent de sortir et de s'installer près du lac pour profiter du dernier mois de beau temps. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que Lily m'en veut, dit Emma aux quatre garçons. à l'évocation du nom Lily, James réagit immédiatement.

Mais non tu te fais des idées, répondit Potter.

Pas sûr, intervint Sirius, elle n'a pas dû supporter que ce soit toi qui connaisse le dernier élixir ET qui réussisse la potion.

Arrête de dire des bêtises, elle est géniale et pas du tout jalouse ! s'emporta James.

C'est bon t'énerve pas. On ne parlera plus d'elle en ta présence, coupa Remus lorsqu'il vit Sirius se préparer à répliquer.

Emma se sentit un peu coupable mais oublia très vite. Kate les rejoignit peu après.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Trois jours après, ils eurent le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Mr Turner. C'était un homme étrange. Il était très grand de taille et très maigre, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Il avait un nez crochu et deux dents de lapin. Les élèves avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire car il avait un étrange tic : toutes les vingt minutes il s'interrompait et disait d'une voix grave « Les forces de l'ombre sont ici, vite partez ». La première fois qu'il l'avait dit une vague de panique avait empli la classe et certains élèves s'étaient levés. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu le professeur continuer son cours comme si de rien était, tout le monde avait compris.

Les mois de Septembre et Octobre passèrent à une vitesse folle. Emma était devenue pratiquement inséparable avec les maraudeurs et Kate. Elle les aidait dans tous leurs mauvais tours. Elle avait appris à connaitre Severus Rogue, un élève très désagréable de Serpentard qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle avait aussi de très bons résultats (en faite les meilleurs, même James, Sirius et Lily n'arrivaient jamais à la battre). Elle était aussi devenue membre du club du professeur Slughorn, elle trouvait les réunions amusantes.

Remus était souvent malade. Emma s'était rendu compte que c'était dû aux phases de la Lune. Elle le soupçonnait d'être un loup-garou. Elle en avait discuté avec Kate qui avait immédiatement changé le sujet de la conversation.

Elle avait eu quelques différents avec des filles de l'école, plus exactement des groupies de James et Sirius qui ne supportaient pas de les voir toujours avec elle. Mais elle leur avait réglé leur compte. Elles n'oseraient plus s'attaquer à elle maintenant. Sa relation avec Lily s'améliora énormément lorsque James se mit à sortir avec elle. Elle soupçonnait ce dernier de lui avoir demandé de faire un effort. Remus et Kate aussi étaient ensemble. Apparemment cela faisait des années que ces quatre là se tournaient autour. Emma avait pratiquement oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était venue à Poudlard. Ce fut Sirius qui la rappela à l'ordre quelques jours avant Halloween.


	5. Un pas vers le passé

Chapitre 5

Emma et Sirius se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Ils préparaient un devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient à rendre la semaine prochaine. En vérité, ils étaient partis parce qu'ils en avaient marre de voir les couples James, Lily et Remus, Kate qui ne se lâchaient pas. Peter était de moins en moins présent. Il traînait on ne sait où. Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. D'habitude les filles n'occupaient pas autant de temps. Mais il savait que Lily n'était pas une de ces filles. C'était celle que James aimait et non une simple conquête.

Alors tu en es où dans la recherche de tes parents ?

Pardon ? demanda Emma très concentrée dans la rédaction de son devoir.

Tu es venue à Poudlard pour rechercher tes parents n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu nous as dit le premier jour où on t'a rencontrée.

Oui c'est vrai. A vrai dire je n'ai pas du tout avancé. En fait, j'avais complètement oublié. Avec vous quatre c'est facile.

Sirius sourit à cette remarque.

C'est vrai ! Tu veux que je t'aide dans tes recherches ?

Non c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller. Mais merci de me le rappeler. J'avais presque oublié. On est tellement bien à Poudlard.

Oui c'est vrai. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

Oui absolument. Ce sont mes parents, c'est une recherche assez… personnelle.

T'as raison. Excuse-moi.

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt le temps de changer de sujet de conversation.

Tu vas à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ? C'est la première sortie.

Oui. je suis impatiente ce découvrir ce village. J'adorerai voir la cabane hurlante et y rentrer.

On ne peut pas y entrer. On a déjà essayé, t'inquiète pas.

Sirius et Emma discutèrent de Pré-au-lard jusqu'à l'heure de dîner. Ils rejoignirent les autres à table et dinèrent tranquillement.

Dès le repas terminé, Emma se mit au travail. Elle envoya un hibou à Mrs Lewis. Elle lui expliqua tout et joignit une photo d'elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Ou non, elle eut une idée. Et si sa mère avait étudié à Poudlard, certains professeurs devaient la connaitre mais lesquels pouvaient être professeurs à l'époque de sa mère… Elle devrait demander au professeur Slughorn. Demain elle avait cours de potion, c'était le meilleur moment. Elle arriva dans le dortoir très joyeuse.

Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Kate ravie de voir son amie de si bonne humeur.

Non pas vraiment mais je recommence à faire des recherches sur mes parents. Je viens d'avoir une idée.

Génial !

Kate ne la questionna pas plus sur son idée. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'Emma détestait partager ses pensées avec les autres.

Le lendemain, à la fin du cours de potion dans lequel elle avait réussi à merveille sa potion du sommeil, elle se dirigea vers le professeur Slughorn qui était ravi de discuter avec elle.

Professeur, pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

Mais oui, avec plaisir.

Avez-vous eu une élève au nom de Marian Griffin il y a une trentaine d'année ?

Griffin… Oui je me souviens très bien. Une très bonne élève en potion, je dirais même une des meilleurs. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup d'ailleurs. Excepté vos cheveux, les siens étaient roux. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

Je me demandais quels professeurs de son époque enseignaient encore à Poudlard ? demanda Emma innocemment en évitant la question.

Eh bien à part le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Binns et moi même, je ne vois personne. Le corps enseignant bouge beaucoup en trente ans. Dit-il pensivement, en oubliant sa question précédente.

Il se leva et quitta la salle en se souvenant des réunions à son club de cette époque. Il avait bien choisi, la plupart étaient haut placé dans la société. Il sourit à l'évocation de ses relations. Il avait complètement oublié Emma.

Elle le regarda partir. Elle avait formulé un petit sort d'amnésie de sa création pour qu'il oublie la discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle. La jeune orpheline ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose d'autres questions sur Griffin. Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Dumbledore. Il pourrait surement la renseigner. Elle décida d'attendre la réponse de Mrs Lewis avant de rencontrer Dumbledore.

Ce n'est que le lendemain pendant le petit-déjeuner qu'elle eut une réponse. Elle avait accepté sa proposition de se voir à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Emma était ravie. Elle avait joint à sa réponse une photo de Marian et d'elle lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Elle était aux anges. On voyait une jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Emma mais qui avait d'épais cheveux roux. Elle se tenait à côté de Mrs Lewis. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux châtains et les yeux noirs. Elles souriaient et faisaient des signes avec leurs mains. Elles avaient l'air insouciant et heureux.

La fin de la journée approchait et les cours s'étaient achevés. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Kate avait essayé de lui demander pourquoi mais en vain. Après un interrogatoire de plus d'une heure dans la salle commune, elle abandonna et partit rejoindre Remus. Emma resta seule, installée sur un gros fauteuil rouge près du feu. Elle regarda la danse des flammes lorsque :

« Une partie d'échec ça te tente, Gérard ? »

Elle se retourna et aperçut Sirius tout souriant. Qu'il était beau avec ses yeux gris. Le cœur d'Emma s'accéléra. Elle lui rendit son sourire et accepta avec joie. Elle aimait beaucoup ce jeu et il faisait passer le temps.

La reine d'Emma venait de détruire en petits morceaux le cavalier de Sirius lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire demain à Pré-au-Lard. Il l'invita tout naturellement à venir avec eux. Il ne tenait absolument pas à rester tout seul avec James et Lily, Remus et Kate et Peter et Anna.

Anna ? Qui est Anna ? demanda Emma très étonnée.

C'est la nouvelle petite-amie de Peter. Ils sont ensembles depuis deux jours mais ne se séparent jamais. Elle s'appelle Anna Higgins. Elle est à Poufsouffle. Alors tu viens avec nous demain ? J'ai pas envi de tenir la chandelle, ajouta Sirius avec un regard de chien battu.

Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à ce regard alors oui. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps, j'ai un rendez-vous après.

Un rendez-vous avec qui ? demanda Sirius un peu agressivement.

Dis, tu ne serais pas jaloux toi par hasard? demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Avec une camarade de classe d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui pourrait être ma mère.

T'as des pistes on dirait. Alors comment s'appelle ta mère ?

Pas encore. Je le dirai quand je serais sûre.

Et si je te jure de ne le répéter à personne, même pas à James ? dit-il avec un air implorant.

Emma craqua. Elle était tellement impatiente quelle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi pas Black. C'était lui ou Kate de toutes façon. Elle lui raconta tout et montra même la photo. Sirius vit une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraudes, les même que ceux d'Emma.

« Wahoo ! C'est sûr, c'est ta mère. Tu lui ressembles tellement ! »

Emma ria. Ils abandonnèrent leur partie d'échec et descendirent dîner. Sirius ne parla plus de leur conversation. Ils retrouvèrent le petit groupe à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le repas fini, Emma partit se coucher. Elle mit très longtemps à s'endormir.


End file.
